


liar

by sherlcat



Category: all jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlcat/pseuds/sherlcat





	1. Chapter 1

liar（一）—（二）  
黎簇x庄恕  
dpq，我最终还是没忍住对我喜欢的摩羯下手。我一直坚信我是受党啊，却在这一刻发生了变化。  
warnings：私设如山，与原著无关，不适者请尽快退出。竟以此篇送给我喜欢的两个美人。

黎簇小时候可没现在这么多愁善感，像只糯米团子一样甜甜糯糯的，周围的邻居见到他总想捏捏他的绵绵的小手，偷偷塞给他糖吃。这样的后果却是他的牙开始疼了。母亲带着他来到医院，电钻的声音钻进耳朵里，周围的消毒水味道让他无法呼吸，他拉着母亲的手，身上一阵阵冒着冷汗。他不喜欢医院，当时是，后来也是。当听到广播里念到自己名字时，他突然嗷嚎大哭起来。无论母亲及护士姐姐怎么哄他，他都止不住的哭泣。整个三楼走廊充斥着他的哭声。庄恕就是此时出现，他披着光前行，阳光晕在他的头顶的光圈，身上的白袍随着他的步伐扬起了衣摆，真是好看极了。他来到黎簇面前蹲下，魔法般的变出一只小汽车模型。车门可以拉开，里面的离合刹车小键盘做的逼真。连引擎盖都可以打开看到内部构造。黎簇一瞬间止住了大哭，改成抽噎。庄恕接过黎母递来的手帕，轻柔的抹去他脸上的泪水和鼻涕。然后对折揣进兜里。“喜欢吗？”他柔声细语的问道。  
黎簇点点头。  
“那就听妈妈的话，不哭了，这个送给你作为奖励。”  
他用手指抹去他眼角的一滴泪。略带薄茧的手指和消毒水气息包围着黎簇。那一刻他觉得医院也许并没有那么可怕。  
十三岁，黎母躺在冰冷的医院冰库，没了生气。黎簇站在黑夜里，突然刺骨的寒冷。从此以后这世上少了唯一一个关心自己的人。他不怕那冰冷的肉体，只是怕黑。渐渐的他感觉到了似乎有人掐着自己的脖子无法呼吸，接下来他重重的摔在地上失去了知觉。  
醒来的时候一抬眼就是洁白的天花板以及浓重的消毒水味道。他不知道发生了什么，只知道冰凉的针头刺入皮肤带来了些许的刺痛和微凉的液体，他又重新睡去。醒来后他被父亲带回了家。他不知道该怎么面对他，一个可怜的中年男人，但也是这个可怜的男人逼死了自己的母亲。下葬的时候天气不好，延绵不断的雨丝下落。又是刺骨的冰冷。也是，他再也感受不到这个世界的温度了。  
再见到庄恕是在高二文理分科之前，校长精心安排了一场活动，邀请在自己领域内的优秀人物分享自己的经历。庄恕是最后上台的，医生袍摆动的下摆及修长笔直的双腿以及举手投足间像个大明星出场。黎簇本来是看着窗外的，却被那熟捻的声音吸引回头。他认出就是当年送他汽车模型的医生。好心的医生当年光顾着安慰他，竟然忘记取掉挂在上面的钥匙。那把钥匙还紧紧的穿上了绳子，贴在靠近心脏的位置，他手捏住自己胸前校服下面的钥匙—这是不是打开你心房的钥匙呢？  
后来活动结束，和苏万一起靠在礼堂外的墙壁，看着他被一堆小女生包围。他心动其中的全校第一，而黎簇全神贯注的只看着那个被众星捧月一般的焦点人物。突然不知道哪来的勇气，插着裤兜就一步一步坚定的走在他面前，拉着他冲破人群，说是带他逛逛这座中学。拉着他躲过训导主任的巡视，偷溜出门卫，带着他在后街的小巷吃各种垃圾食品。他没带多少现金，可是不知道为什么突然大佬起来，“记在黎小爷的账上。”老板拦住他们，他拉着庄恕就跑，躲过了几条街，气喘吁吁的两人相视大笑起来。  
然后他压着他靠在墙上，在这夜雨的后巷，啃噬他的饱满的唇，手不安分的在他白袍下揉捏，弄皱了他的灰色衬衫，雨水沾湿了他的头发、刘海软软的贴在额头。他并不比他高，所以他微微屈起双腿，仰着脸接受他的热吻。被笔磨出的薄茧在他的黑发里穿梭，手指上都沾染了他的气息。消毒水的味道以及久违了的阳光的味道。阳光是什么味道？就是他带来的温暖气息和温度。后来他开始比之前更频繁的逃课。用脖子挂的那把钥匙打开他的房门。有时他刚刚下夜班正在床上补眠。看着阳光透过窗帘缝隙照在他身上，他轻轻爬上去轻轻拥住他。又或者他不在家，裹紧他用过的棉被，呼吸间都是他独特的味道令他安心。  
高考前夕，黎父才终于撞破了他们之间的事。他把黎簇关在储藏室。之后劝庄恕离开了。黎簇从储藏室再出来的时候再也找不到庄恕。黎父当然不是因为担心他的学业，而是担心他们的事被邻居知道，他的面子挂不住。毕竟这感情是要藏在阳光下的。接下来的日子黎簇过得像行尸走肉。高考的失利让他不想再复读。于是躲不过的关进了小黑屋。幽闭恐惧症的发作让他瑟瑟发抖最终妥协。之后的古潼京探险，他看着她被击毙在自己眼前。他最后也差点丧命。但他一直坚信有人会带他回家。回到那个只有庄恕和他的家里。  
liar（二）  
导演一喊卡！剧里的黎簇扮演者孟响就解放似的，在拍摄现场玩闹起来，剧组借来的一匹马不到一天时间就和他混的跟自家宠物似的。他说他要跟大家表演个绝技，翻身上马后骑在小七身上，缕了缕它的毛，说点头。只见他和那匹马一起点头，然后说摇头，只见他和那匹马一起摇头。现场副导演场务剧组演员都笑作一团，称赞其他的绝技。  
除了坐在监视器旁的导演和他身边的庄恕。他怕导演，但是更怕庄恕。进组前就被好好科普了一番：这个表面看起来很是温柔的庄恕工作起来极其严苛，有时在片场连导演都骂。孟响第一次见到他就觉得他似曾相识，他自诩长了二十几年睡眠很好，一觉睡到天亮，醒来就什么都不记得了。  
他谦逊地叫了声庄老师。一直低着头，还被导演吐槽：小响还有害羞的时候吗？我一直以为你是自来熟啊！他抬眼搂着导演的脖子：严导，你看的都是假象。在一转头，对上那双温柔的眼神和春风和煦的笑容，他从小混迹演艺圈，见到的美人也是不计其数了。可是这么美的不张扬还深深吸引你的注意力的人还实属难得。他自己的五官也像极了欧美的浓眉大眼，而对方和自己相似，或许是岁月的沉淀，那些分明的棱角都染上了柔和的线条。他听导演讲故事的时候，就注意到了导演是用了本名，所以这个故事是他的故事吗？一个美国回来的胸外科专家放弃了自己苦读的专业是因为一个人，而这个人恰好就是自己扮演的，在这一刻他脑内闪现了些许片段。傍晚时分，学校的后街的一处角落里，他拽过他的衣领，啃噬他饱满的唇，那时的他没什么吻技可言，全凭本能的驱使，他下意识地舔了舔嘴角，异样的情愫在心里翻涌，或许他们真的似曾相识。  
严鑫导演叫了声孟响，他翻身下了马，用自创的跑酷姿势坐到导演面前。“哟，小子还会瞬时转移？”  
“有机会给您展示展示我的那些不足为道的功夫，求您指点指点。”  
“好。先不说这些了。接下来的故事开始变化。你的名字将用本名代替，你是否介意？”  
“本名？”当初接下来的时候，导演只是告诉他了一个故事，并没有完整的剧本。上次这样拍戏的导演  
也是自己钦佩的导演之一。他有点犹豫和不解。他看着导演，在他对面的庄恕开口，“这是我的主意。”  
“为什么？”  
“你......这两天的戏份，坦白说你......并没有入戏。我不知道以前你的表演方式，但很明显你的在说台词的时候眼神游离。”  
一针见血地指出让他不知所措。作为他从小热爱演戏入行最后变为自己的奋斗一生的事业，这样直白地指出自己的状态,他有点惭愧。  
“所以我在想，会不会念你的名字更容易入戏。后期录音可以重新再录一遍。”  
看着对方的眼睛和让人安心的声音，似乎有种魔力让他不自觉的点头同意。  
严导拍着大腿，“还以为你不会同意呢！这问题很快解决了。小庄，走，我请你吃饭，小响一起来吧。”  
他看着导演揽着他的肩头，他回头望了一眼，似乎在确定是不是会跟上来，孟响便丢下这两天建立革命友情的吃鸡队友灯光师就跟着他们身后。街道的灯光透过街边林立的树叶间隙落下来，他悠长的影子就在他的脚下。他认真的追逐着他的调皮的影子，时光仿佛倒流。在那条长巷里，他在前面走着，手臂向后伸着，牵着他后方的男孩的手，男孩追追着影子，“你真是个小孩子啊！”  
男孩一听不开心了，往前冲了两步从背后环住他被撞的向前倾的腰间，用两颗可爱的兔牙装作犬牙啃噬他的耳垂：“谁是小孩子啦！小孩子照样能咬你。”他故意把咬重音但是语调似乎是二声。看见身前的人耳垂、脸颊以及脖颈都微微泛红，真是过分的可爱。他扳过他的脸在这长街和他接吻。


	2. Chapter 2

liar（三）  
场记一打板 《liar》第五场第二镜第二次开拍  
孟响失踪了。就是字面意义上的失踪。孟亦梁也在失踪24小时去报案。结果也没了下文。几年后，孟响在滨海小镇的拍卖会上竟得了一块地。这已经是他在这所城市开发的第三块。住宅区，公寓别墅都已经做过了。这次尽管他拿下了这块地方，但还没想好用来做什么。回程的路上他的头疼发作。司机小金根据旁边助理开的导航提示，将他送往第一医院的杏林分院。凌院长刚回国，聘请了最好的脑科专家。这消息助理前两天就得知，本来当晚就想带孟响过去，但是最近竟标的事他也无法抽身。在老教授看了他的全部检查结果，倒是没什么特别的情绪。“从所有结果来看，你的脑部一切正常。”  
这是他这两年来听到的唯一不同的答案。  
他疑惑的看着教授，“这......”  
“你的头疼看起来不是生理引起的！你三年前受的外伤凝结的血块已经没有了。但为什么会头疼可能是因为心理原因。”  
“心理？”  
教授拿起旁边的毛笔，在一张正方形宣纸上写下一个地址和名字。“这是我好友的得意门生，我想他会解决你的问题。”  
孟响接过纸张，上面的墨香和宣纸的味道铺散开来。一笔一画都苍劲有力：仁合心理咨询室：Dr.Zhuang。上面还有一串电话号码。最后四位尾号：1226。  
他心里突然震了一下，这尾号这么巧合？  
不过他还是抱有怀疑态度。让他对一个陌生的人敞开心扉？太难了！诉说过往？可是他都记不起来了。他将纸张抹平褶皱，叠成一张小方块，像被熨烫过的一样平整，小心翼翼地放到了衬衫口袋，道了声谢谢准备离开。  
转动把手的时候，老教授还是不放心地说：去看看吧！他能成为救你的良药也或者......成为你的毒药。  
听听，这是一个专家该说的感性的话吗？他觉得这一趟或许又白来了。一个月后助理来开布洛芬，遇到院长，“他还在吃？”  
助理点点头。  
“频繁吗？”  
“以前几天一次，现在基本上两天一次。”  
“他没去看？”  
助理摇摇头。  
“为什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你转告他，他不去，那就来医院。我会给他留好床位。”  
深夜刚审核完方案的孟响回家途中头疼发作。今天太晚了他让助理和司机都回去了。他停在路边，头枕在方向盘上。  
一辆路虎停在他车后。下了车敲了敲他的车窗，那人没什么反应。他开了车门，将人从车里拖出来。当初和他身高有些差距的少年如今已经快和他比肩了。他仰起头，额上全是细密的冷汗。痛苦的呢喃，双手软绵绵的凭本能搭在他的肩头。头也靠在他的胸前。单薄的衬衫透过来的体温似乎缓解了他的疼痛。他找了适当的角度贴在他的胸口。  
“喂。我说你可别把口水流在我身上啊！” 上方传来声音温柔的比任何催眠曲都有用。不知道是疼痛的晕了过去还是舒适的晕了过去，接下来的事他就不记得了。  
cut！一声。本场戏顺利结束。  
不知道是不是太累了！孟响睡在皮质的治疗椅上，竟然破天荒地做起了梦！周围窸窸窣窣吵得他莫名心烦。他挥了挥手，感觉突然有声音从远处传来，然后安静了下来。身上的薄毯被人小心翼翼地搭在身上。他伸出手握住就要从身边溜走的人。似乎如同那天晚上一样。导演不甚酒力，又喜欢小酌一番。本来递给了孟响一杯，后来庄恕替他接了过来。“他还小呢！”  
“我们这么大的时候好像还没这么成功！我记得当年熬了好几个通宵，才完成的剧本被人批评的狗血淋头。你当初还在酒吧当驻唱吧！嗓子唱哑了也没人关注一下。”  
“都过去了，老严。”在对方又要饮下一杯的时候被他用白水换了过来。喝过之后，导演拍在桌上睡着了。  
庄恕拿过一侧的衣服盖在他身上。转头对孟响说，“我已经叫了小李过来接严导。你也一起上车吧。”  
“那你呢，这么晚了你要去哪儿？”  
“这附近有条夜市街。我去转转看。”  
孟响有点疑惑，“不是刚吃完饭吗？”  
他似乎感到了他的疑惑，“突然想念家乡菜了。”  
“你的家乡是？”  
“滨江。”  
“我可以一起去吗？”不知道怎么了就突然想到抓住男人的心就先从抓住胃开始。家乡菜是了解他的一个途径吧。  
之后小李接走了导演。孟响跟在他身后，舒适的海风拂面，一只篮球抛了过来，孟响眼疾手快放在他前面稳稳的接住，抛向了球场方向。  
“一起玩吗？我们只有两个人。”  
孟响看了看一旁的庄恕询问。看到对方点了点头，孟响绽放了笑意。  
两个合作无间的对阵，所有的传球接球仿佛与生俱来的默契，直接打得对手连连惊叹。  
“天色晚了，回家吧！”庄恕将手中的球完美弧度的抛进了篮筐，对着两个男孩说道。  
“知道了！这就回去！”心里默默吐槽篮球打得那么好本来想多玩一会儿讨教，叨叨却像极了自己的家长，一分钟都不想多待。  
男孩们大方的留下了两瓶水，庄恕抛给了孟响一瓶。他接过仰头咕噜咕噜很快下去了大半瓶，停下来的时候，正好看见对面的庄恕依然仰头喝水，喉结滚动，矿泉水顺着嘴角沿着他下颌流过脖颈，最后又隐没在衣领边缘。他看的口干舌燥，舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滚动吞咽了几口口水，避开了视线。将剩下的半瓶一饮而尽。脸上的热度久久不能退，就连心率加快也无法恢复到正常状态。  
他一定是因为吃酒酿蛋奶醪糟醉了。不然怎么会倒在那人身上的时候闻到了奶香的味道。  
他仿佛听到了他的声音：怎么还和以前一样，一吃醪糟就会睡觉。  
他那时醒来是怎么说的：你是不是贪图我的美色才故意把我灌醉了。  
他带着笑意说：我没听说过用醪糟灌醉别人的。我看你是醉奶了！  
“我才不是醉奶，如果我真的醉奶，和你在一起，就应该天天都像喝醉了。”他用手指挑起他的下巴，“因为你就像一块大白兔奶糖，甜甜的，糯糯的，奶香奶香的。”他吻上去，两个都高挺的鼻梁只有变换角度才不至于相撞。一只手手指插在他的发间，另一只在他背后游走。阳光透过窗纱射进来，今天的孟响依然不知道起床气为何物，所有的朝气和活力都尽数洒在身下的人身体里。不用上学的周末真是太爽！可以花一天时间和他耳鬓厮磨，作业上的难题会听他耐心的讲解，解出一道难题会有从他那里得到应有的奖励。有他在旁，学习也不是一件很煎熬的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

第四章   
《liar》第十场第三次开拍  
这场戏是孟响和父亲的一场冲突戏。他很久没见过孟亦梁了。自从离开了那里就再没见过他。虽然在戏里，但是一直找不到合适的情绪去面对对手。一见到孟亦梁的演员扮演者，所有的情绪不受控的开始涌出来。情绪激动地甚至将台词说得都不甚清晰。他着急，越着急却越不能把握自己的情绪。手指捏成拳止不住的颤抖。他怕黑，怕孤独，怕冷漠，所有的根源来自于孟亦梁。他恨对方连母亲过世之后都再没去看过。他也恨对方把自己的快乐剥夺，从外向开朗变成今日的人多愁善感以及幽闭恐惧症。  
导演看着他情绪难以平复，建议先拍下一场戏。孟响鞠躬道歉，向对手演员连连说着对不起。对方宽慰他，别放在心上。  
他进入道具师做的停电的电梯间。他以为自己不再害怕。门被关上的那一瞬间，他突然间呼吸急促起来，过了几秒就单膝跪倒在地。他很想发出声音求救，可是能做的只有抱着自己坐在地上。导演从监视器看着不对劲立马叫停。门开的一瞬间，他几乎立马冲了出来。他撞开了几个工作人员，却在正进来的庄恕面前停下。不知道为什么就突然站定，双臂就环住他的后背汲取温暖。庄恕抬起手掌，带着微凉的手掌拂去他的冷汗，整理他被汗湿的额发。他很想握住他的手掌给他取暖。尽管他此时的双手也是冰凉的。可是两个人一起冷，总比一个人要好。于是他也这么做了，手指包着他的掌心。他此时还混混沌沌，不了解周围环境究竟是什么样。只听见庄恕温润的嗓音开口：我先到他去休息休息。  
然后他的手覆在他的手背上，牵着他离开，“走吧，回去吧。”  
他跟着他的身后，看着他宽厚的肩膀令他安心。  
他很小的时候没有这么怕黑。也没有这么怕紧闭的空间。他眼前浮现了一个场景。在高中放学回家，他倚在楼下的路灯杆上等着什么。遥远的一个身影过来他连忙背过脸去，等那人走在单元门口用钥匙打开大门的同时，他冲跑过去抱住他的腰侧，他身体前倾，差点撞到了门框上。  
“想不想我？”他贴着单薄的白色衬衣问他，沾湿了他后背的一块，肉色的肌肤更明显的露出来。  
“小响啊，下次能不能别这么吓我了，心脏受不了！”  
他的手游走在他的胸口，感受他的心脏跳动，“紧张情绪下说的才是真话呢！说，想不想我！”  
“想，想你行了吧！”  
“这还差不多！”他的兔牙暂时放过他后颈裸露的白皙的皮肤，接过他手里的袋子，揽着他的腰进了单元门。电梯里手也不老实的捏着他的腰侧的软肉。看着他扭动挣扎觉得特别好玩。  
突然间电梯停住，灯也灭了。袋子从手中脱落掉在地上。他也一下子蹲坐在地上。庄恕反应很快地按下了警铃。听筒传来工作人员声音。说了什么，孟响都没听到。他瑟缩在一旁。似乎过了不久，微凉的手掌覆在他的肩上。连庄恕身上的味道也侵袭过来。他发狠撕的扑过去抱住对方，唇狠狠啃咬着对方的菱唇，手掌在他的后背摩挲，仿佛只有这样，才能靠近温暖。后来门被打开的一瞬间，工作人员咳嗽一声转过头去。他看着庄恕微红的脸颊，牵着他的手就冲出了电梯间。出来后才发现原来还有几层才能到。他拉着他钻进楼梯间，忽明忽暗的灯光里拥吻他，感受他的体温传来的热度。他身上大部分是凉的。孟响紧紧握着他的手给他取暖。他年轻火旺，总是觉得燥热。他有时慨叹，庄恕和他就是命中注定的缘分。他特别喜欢抱着他，可以帮他降降火。可是对方虽然体温低于他的体温，可是却带着孟响最需要的阳光而来。他握着他的手时说：一辈子都不想放开。  
而此时他被对方牵着的时候，他的右手也覆盖上去，生怕对方就这样逃走了。


	4. Chapter 4

liar （五）  
孟响双手都紧紧握住庄恕的手。“小恕。”  
久违的亲密称呼，庄回头望着他，眼里泛着光亮，是庄恕前几年经常看到的眼神，放心地依赖着他。他听他说：“一起包馄饨吧！”  
他在南方长大，小时候母亲总觉得外面的馄饨不够入味，会包给他吃。后来两人一起了，没太多时间去弄这么丰富的早餐。只有过生日和纪念日才会这样。庄恕点点头，“好！看看你现在练的如何了。”  
只是还没包完，小孩已经枕在流理台睡着了。以前小孩也闹着要吃过一次，那时候的孟响还不够体贴。缺失许久的情感他生怕醒过来就没了，各种折腾着他。庄恕也不拒绝，他喜欢小孩依赖他的感觉。一次下了夜班，小孩就干瘪着肚子等着他等到凌晨三点半，家里他能吃的现成的都被消灭了，看着挂着自己脖子上的小孩，他揉着他柔软的发质，还带着消毒水味道的手指穿插在他的略显黄色的发间。如果不是动物毛发过敏，撸猫揉狗也该是这个感觉吧！小孩解着他的衣扣说饿。后来他是真的睡了。小孩对着app揉面和陷，面疙瘩汤煮出来的时候，庄恕起来看着他泛红的眼睛，“真是一质可爱的小兔子！”他揉捏他的脸颊被对方反击回来。两人在地毯上扭作一团，谁也没吃下完那失败的黑暗料理。  
两人筋疲力尽的躺在地上，庄恕开口说：跟你商量个事！  
“干哈！”一南方小孩普通话本就说的带口音还喜欢学各种方言。他轻拍他的脸颊，“好好说话！”  
“这是你跟我商量的事？”他眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着他，长长的睫毛刷的他有点犯晕。怎么就这么中了美男计！  
他尽量侧过头去，才好说正经的事，不被他蒙混过去。  
“这算是一件吧！第二，不要等我等到太晚！作业做完了就睡觉！你还在长身体！”  
“第三......”他突然被身上压过来的重量和气场震的开不了口。  
“第三是什么！”他的手指你对他的脸颊。舞刀弄枪的玩耍弄的手指脱皮带刺，并不光滑。伤痕累累。他看了心疼，矫正了好久也没纠正他的坏习惯。  
他有些心疼，所以必须说完整：“别做黑暗料理了！”他心疼他的手，也心疼他的胃。  
吻带着侵略和不同拒绝的气息包围过来，“很久很久以前，再没有人对我这么好！所以别离开我，别丢下我。”  
他承诺却没做到。他先放弃了，因为各种为他好的理由，却将他的心碎成一片一片。后来听说忘了很多事。包括和他的事。再见到他时他满身伤痕，失血过多，唇色脸色都没了血色。助手在手术台上心肺复苏，他在他的耳边一遍遍唤着他的名字。终是看见他微弱的念着他的名字，小恕，带.....我..回...家...  
泪水在沸腾的水雾中并不分明。回头发现孟响醒了安静的坐在流理台前面的高凳上，不敢靠近的眼神又回来了。不过看到馄饨端上来的时候，那一抹亮还是没逃过庄恕的眼神，还是有那么一丝欣慰。


	5. Chapter 5

【孟响X庄恕】liar（五）

孟响双手都紧紧握住庄恕的手。“小恕。”  
久违的亲密称呼，庄回头望着他，眼里泛着光亮，是庄恕前几年经常看到的眼神，放心地依赖着他。他听他说：“一起包馄饨吧！”  
他在南方长大，小时候母亲总觉得外面的馄饨不够入味，会包给他吃。后来两人一起了，没太多时间去弄这么丰富的早餐。只有过生日和纪念日才会这样。庄恕点点头，“好！看看你现在练的如何了。”  
只是还没包完，小孩已经枕在流理台睡着了。以前小孩也闹着要吃过一次，那时候的孟响还不够体贴。缺失许久的情感他生怕醒过来就没了，各种折腾着他。庄恕也不拒绝，他喜欢小孩依赖他的感觉。一次下了夜班，小孩就干瘪着肚子等着他等到凌晨三点半，家里他能吃的现成的都被消灭了，看着挂着自己脖子上的小孩，他揉着他柔软的发质，还带着消毒水味道的手指穿插在他的略显黄色的发间。如果不是动物毛发过敏，撸猫揉狗也该是这个感觉吧！小孩解着他的衣扣说饿。后来他是真的睡了。小孩对着app学习揉面和陷，面疙瘩汤煮出来的时候，庄恕起来看着他泛红的眼睛和满脸面粉，“真是一只可爱的小兔子！”他揉捏他的脸颊被对方反击回来。两人在地毯上扭作一团，谁也没吃下完那失败的黑暗料理。  
两人筋疲力尽的躺在地上，庄恕开口说：跟你商量个事！  
“干哈！”一南方小孩普通话本就说的带口音还喜欢学各种方言。他轻拍他的脸颊，“好好说话！”  
“这是你跟我商量的事？”他眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着他，长长的睫毛刷的他有点犯晕。怎么就这么中了美男计！  
他尽量侧过头去，才好说正经的事，不被他蒙混过去。  
“这算是一件吧！第二，不要等我等到太晚！作业做完了就睡觉！你还在长身体！”  
“第三......”他突然被身上压过来的重量和气场震的开不了口。  
“第三是什么！”他的手指你对他的脸颊。舞刀弄枪的玩耍弄的手指脱皮带刺，并不光滑。伤痕累累。他看了心疼，矫正了好久也没纠正他的坏习惯。  
他有些心疼，所以必须说完整：“别做黑暗料理了！”他心疼他的手，也心疼他的胃。  
吻带着侵略和不同拒绝的气息包围过来，“很久很久以前那件事后，再没有人对我这么好！所以别离开我，别丢下我。”  
他承诺却没做到。他先放弃了，因为各种为他好的理由，却将他的心碎成一片一片。后来听说忘了很多事。包括和他的事。再见到他时他满身伤痕，失血过多，唇色脸色都没了血色。助手在手术台上心肺复苏，他在他的耳边一遍遍唤着他的名字。终是看见他微弱的念着他的名字，小恕，带.....我..回...家...  
泪水在沸腾的水雾中并不分明。回头发现孟响醒了安静的坐在流理台前面的高凳上，不敢靠近的眼神又回来了。不过看到馄饨端上来的时候，那一抹亮还是没逃过庄恕的眼神，还是有那么一丝欣慰。


	6. Chapter 6

liar（六）  
孟响吹着馄饨，脑子里想的全是另一件事。他为什么会哭。如果就这么问他，他估计会说被热气熏的总之各种理由。看他哭，为什么心脏那一处很痛很痛。  
“好吃吗？”对方在流理台前，双手撑在台面上，微风拂过来，带来清晨的气息。晨光不那么刺眼，透过窗纱照进来。他黑白分明的眼神和春风和煦的嗓音，真是美妙的早晨。  
孟响发怔被抓包了，捞起一个就吞下去，烫的他舌头都麻了。也一直揉着食管附近缓解。“好吃.....好吃....”  
眼前的庄恕点着他的鼻尖，“那么着急干嘛？”他浮现一个场景，张开嘴巴用那兔牙直接咬住他的手指。“好吃的，给你点奖励！”  
牙齿带了点力度，庄恕忙往外扯。“嘶～松开”  
然后他牙齿放开了他，又用那舌头舔咬过的地方，弄得他怪痒痒的。“放开吧！”  
他放开后用他的手与他十指交握，另一只手才拿起了汤匙一颗一颗的喂着自己。  
“秀色可餐！”  
孟响回过神，听着他叨叨着。他点头听着。  
“明天那场戏会有吻戏，你有准备吗？”  
孟响听完，汤匙从手中落下，与瓷碗碰撞出清脆的响声。  
他局促的重新拿起汤匙，低下头掩饰此刻的慌乱，他年纪尚轻，还没有这类戏的经验，其他人还好。可是如果是他，不知道为何心跳的这么快。“需要准备什么？”  
“什么都不用，越自然越好。”  
“嗯。”  
“吃好了吗？”  
对方咽下最后一口汤，“嗯。”  
庄恕拿起碗筷动作俐落干脆的冲洗干净。擦干手上的水，“走吧，今天去放松放松。”  
后来其实也没怎么玩。就在他曾经就读的学校里走了走，不知道他怎么神通广大的弄到了借书证，图书馆的一角，他因为睡眠昨天的事晚上没怎么睡好，看得有些犯困，抬眼一瞧，那人坐在窗边的高凳上，阳光倾洒下来。孟响不由地走近，靠坐在他腿旁边的地上。他微风和煦的嗓音念着英文德文法文。他的双臂叠起，放在他大腿上，头枕上去，听着他讲述那还未看过的诗歌。后来庄恕牵着他逃跑，借书证被抓了包又因为念书在安静的图书馆打破了一些宁静。尽管他已经压低了声音。两人各扫了一辆共享单车，在这后巷里漫步前行。然后穿越一条条小巷，在寂寞的单车道上感受风吹过耳边的声音。后来就精疲力尽的在山顶躺下，看着蓝蓝的天空，云层像棉花糖一样铺在空中。静下来，一切都静下来。直到落山前才一起慢悠悠骑下山去。  
饥肠辘辘的两人在山下的小吃街，从一个摊换到另一个摊。后来回到家里。孟响累瘫在床上连澡都没力气洗。被庄恕拿着毛巾呼噜脸的时候吐槽“年轻人怎么一点体力都没有。”他任由对方招呼却连手都懒得抬。梦里有那么一个人也这么给自己洗脸并且吐槽。他弹起来就把那人压制住。“没什么力气，但锁住你的力气还是有的。”  
第二日去剧组，庄恕避免和他见面。以免影响他下午的那场重要的戏。中午更是不敢吃什么。下午开拍前树荫下，庄恕双手搭在肩头，“别担心。我在这里。”后来凭借本能咬着他的双唇。不知道怎么了就浮现一个场景。放学的后巷，他也是这么亲吻。那充满辣条的吻是他们的初吻。  
一吻结束后，孟响紧张的问他“怎么样？”  
看庄恕红着脸真的有在认真思考怎么评价的时候他心里还真有点嫉妒。不给他任何反应的机会，又重新开始了新的一次。与其去问他还不如这样的直接。  
导演喊着cut，两人才放开彼此。他和那时一样，看着他脸红的样子，问道“怎么样？”  
就在对方低头思考的时候，他说，“你怎么样？还可以再来一次吗？”  
还不等对方回答呢，就已经被堵住了唇。呼吸交织在一起，他饱满的唇，略带凉爽的体温，和带着那温暖的阳光倾洒下来，凿开了他头顶上罩着的那处坚硬的外壳，他仿佛置身在阳光明媚的沙滩，周围都被太阳包围，不见天日的阴霾与黑暗已经慢慢褪尽。他终于再次感受到了这个世界的热度。清新的草木香气给这座腐朽的城堡带来了万物复苏的气息。  
“春天要来了，一切都变得美好起来了吧。”  
之后和孟亦梁的饰演者把那天未完成的一段拍完了。他打电话给已经回去休息庄恕时，脸上都带着暖意。他听着那好听的声音，想早点回去。途经一家银行，才想起来好久没给父亲汇款了。账号记得很清楚。自动取款机上出现的名字“*文正”让他怔在那里。后来又去柜台查了一遍，工作人员跟他确认是否要汇款给“黎文正”的人。孟响说不认识他。可是账号他却记得清清楚楚。  
“别是诈骗短信吧！这位小同志还是在确认清楚再汇款吧。”保安大哥善意的提醒他。  
他点点头，看了看自己的app账户的转账记录。卡号没有错，就是名字出了问题。他的头开始隐隐作痛。混混沌沌回到家，枕在他的腿上，庄恕按摩着头的两侧的穴位。他才有所好转。他说了下午的事。因为闭着眼睛所以没有注意到庄恕一瞬间的失神。  
“你相信我的话，我帮你转吧。”  
“我怎么会不信你呢！就是奇怪。那我就不客气的交给你了。”孟响伸开双臂，将他拉低，仰视着他和他对视，他又仿佛回到了以前对待他的他的态度，放心地依赖他。庄恕头一低吻了吻他的眉心，“这次再也不该把他弄丢了。”


	7. Chapter 7

【liar】孟响X庄恕（七）

也不知道怎么就写成了这样！冷cp真难！

孟响小时候我还是见过庄恕的。只是他失去了自己的记忆，不记得了。那时候他才只有四五岁，庄恕还是实习医生。那时候陪着妈妈在加州医院去看病重的外婆。外婆开始还能说话，后来带上了呼吸器，再后来每天都在睡着。孟响还是个贪玩的年纪，在医院花园里玩，碰到了实习的庄医生。他抱着玩具汽车，吃他带来的云吞面，窝在他怀里听他唱那些听不懂的歌谣。大部分是美语可能还有其他国家的，反正听不懂。不过他喜欢听他唱苏州的，离他家近，再加上他温润的嗓音，就像冬天热饮上铺上的糖霜，暖上心头。他喜欢听他讲故事，孟响也很爱给他讲故事。他是个极其聪明的孩子。年纪不大，但是各类故事都知道。天文地理历史难不倒他。他会写很多人的名字，无聊的时候将班里的同学的名字都写了出来。庄恕指着一个名字问：“这是你的好朋友？”孟响似乎被戳破了心事，“你怎么知道？”“因为你写她的名字最好看。”庄恕不太回想过去，尤其是小时候的事。可是他喜欢孟响一样的孩子，未经世事，天真可爱，对这个世界都是最纯粹的表达好恶。他不喜欢消毒水的味道他不喜欢吃胡萝卜不喜欢班里欺负女生的男生，喜欢吃甜的喜欢班里的一位老师。他说最喜欢庄恕！庄恕听完摸摸他的头，小机灵鬼！即便这样也要把胡萝卜吃掉。孟响气鼓鼓的将胡萝卜塞进嘴里。  
后来外婆在病房去世。母亲在里面泣不成声。孟响站在门外隔着玻璃拉着他的衣角问，“死亡是什么样的？书上说他们会停止呼吸停止心跳再也无法感受这个世界。”  
“是。就像你未经历的一场电影，未看过的一本书，未知的一个故事。”  
后来母亲车祸去世的时候他很难过。他很想告诉庄恕这个电影让他很难过，心里就像缺了一块。  
好朋友的车祸暂时失去了好看的容颜。他开始变得不那么阳光，觉得自己不幸运。所以当孟初夏在国外定居后，他上了大学后，他尽量和他们保持距离不生活在一起。后来他回国，一次去医院看病，拿完药的时候，身边经过一个医生，在和他的助手说着什么。脚步很快，再想去追的时候，只看到白色的衣角转进走廊的尽头也不见了。  
刚出医院大门没几步他就被抓上了一辆面包车。醒来的时候被困在椅子上。旁边有个音响，男生的声音从里面传来，讲着他的故事，他盯着前方摇摆的钟表慢慢聚焦，半梦半醒。后来再醒来时他觉得自己少了些什么。他在医院的车库里坐在那辆discovery的车前盖前，等着他的男朋友。庄恕走进的时候，“你......”  
“走吧，回家。”他接过他手里的车钥匙接他的爱人回家。一起生活的时候庄恕觉得他有点奇怪，不像之前的鸭梨。尽管很多方面都和鸭梨一模一样，但是眼神是骗不了人的。但是会有人来假扮一个人来和他生活又图什么？何况他真的很久没见鸭梨了。那个在长街和他拥吻的男孩如今依然会突如其来的在街角和他亲热起来，那个不喜欢晨跑的家伙依然会在清晨赖在床上拥着他入眠。直到有一天家属在医院闹得沸沸扬扬，被带走了以为相安无事。医院办公室小孩儿睡的不舒服。庄恕把钥匙给他让他先回家把菜买好，买他爱吃的。小孩儿不高兴的说“哼，才不呢！我要买你爱吃的！最好把你喂胖几斤，然后不想来上班了！”小儿离开的时候在他脸颊一吻，被他拽回来一记长吻。动情的时候被小孩儿一下推开，“哼！回家折腾你！记住，你欠我的礼物我要一一讨回来！”然后一溜烟跑没影了，留下庄恕摇头叹息。本来计划说趁着暑假带他去云南的结果计划泡汤了。回到家再补偿他吧。  
谁成想车子刚开出了一段路，就遭遇了严重车祸。送进医院的时候他浑身都是血。虽然命暂时保住了。但是并没有渡过危险期。他骑着车回家拿换洗的衣服，回到家的时候发现楼下浑身是血的真正的鸭梨。当即叫了120。在急救车上，他握着他的手，手术台上麻药还未开始的时候，他说带我回家。后来他的器官移植到了孟响的身上。后庄恕消失了，孟响的记忆混乱，排斥反应，居然在新接的一部剧里楚楚可怜的角色备受关注，成为炙手可热的新星。  
【磊东】【孟响X庄恕】liar（八）

孟响今天结束的早，看见庄恕的戏份没结束。偷偷溜出去，订好的蛋糕已经放进橱窗里。他报了姓名，店员细致的打包。  
“小响。”  
仿佛有人在叫他。他回过头，是一个穿着优雅的女士，大概三十多。看见他之后很惊喜，上前拉住他，“小响，我终于找到你了。”  
他有点迷茫，不着痕迹的挣脱出被拉住的手。“您是......？”  
“我是你小姨啊！小响，你不认识我了？”  
“小姨？”  
“是啊！我......好像不认识你！”  
“你......记忆还没恢复吗？”  
孟响此时头疼欲裂。  
“你怎么了，小响？”  
“您......您别过来。我真的不认识您。”  
女人无奈从包里递出来一张名片。“好，我先不刺激你了。这是我的电话。你如果有什么想起来的就给我打电话。”  
女人离开后，孟响趴在一旁的桌子上头疼欲裂。闭着眼睛，似乎过了很久很久。  
“孟先生，您怎么了？需要帮你叫救护车吗？”  
孟响渐渐转醒过来，听到店员问他。他摇摇头。  
“这是您的蛋糕。欢迎下次光临。”  
他站起来拎着蛋糕走了出去。他脑内不断闪现着一些片段。直到过马路被鸣笛声吓得惊醒。退回了路旁。  
“孟响？”车里的人喊他。  
“你是......”  
“我是胡亦枫啊！”  
看着对方迷茫的样子，胡亦枫继续解释，“我可是你上铺的兄弟啊！怎么认不出来了？是当了大明星不想认我了吗？”  
后面的车按着喇叭。胡亦枫招手，“先上来！你去哪儿？我送你？看你心不在焉的样子，真有点担心你。”说完，胡亦枫下车推着他进了副驾驶座，然后自己坐回了驾驶座。  
“你去哪儿？”胡亦枫问道。  
“你刚才说我是你下铺的兄弟，所以我们是一个班的？”  
“你不信啊？我可以给你看我们的毕业照。”  
“那现在方便吗？我.....现在想看。”  
“行啊！这离我家不远。”  
孟响连着两次遇到认识自己的熟人，却毫无印象。脑内闪现的场景似曾相识。他想知道到底发生了什么？  
“真没想到你最后居然做了演员。我以为你会考博士继续做律师呢！以前你还挺内向的，那时候每年的文艺汇演表演个节目都要劝你好久，没想到现在面对这么多摄像头你都不害怕。可能人是会变的吧！对了你吉他还弹吗？南老师前几天同学聚会的时候还说想听我们几个人再合作一曲呢！你没忘怎么弹吧！”  
“我......我有几年没碰了。”  
“那是有点可惜。当年你的吉他一出，学校里的女孩疯了一样，给你献花。现在怎么说，叫打电话是吧！哈哈哈挺有意思。”  
胡亦枫转头仔细打量他，“说实话，我刚才不太敢叫你。总觉得怕认错了。刚上大学那会儿，你戴着厚厚的眼镜片，常年的白色T恤，没这么时尚。后来你实习回来确实变了个人一样。咦，你手上的那道长疤痕不见了？现在医术果然很发达。”  
孟响看了看自己的手，除了多年拍戏留下的细小伤疤没有大的疤痕。他也没印象自己在手上动过手术。  
“那条疤很明显吗？”  
“当时蛮明显的。就你实习回来。不过你回来后不怎么和我们交流，所以你也没说到底怎么弄的。到了，上去吧。”  
进入到胡亦枫的家，他安静的坐在那里，当胡亦枫将毕业照拿给他的时候。毕业照里的那个自己，他竟然不确定是不是自己。那个衣着打扮以及眼神都那么似曾相识又很陌生。他甚至都不记得自己当年拍过这张照片。他手足无措，浑身冒着冷汗，他到底是谁！照片里的又是谁？他想不起来。他慌忙的想从包里取出保温杯。胡亦枫看着他无措的样子，替他打开水杯。“薄荷？不是对薄荷过敏的吗？”  
“过敏？”  
“是啊！大学里有一次考试前，我想着用薄荷泡水，你刚打完篮球，拿着我的杯子就猛灌。结果当天你就过敏了，还好没什么大事。”  
他脑内闪现这段回忆。这个保温杯其实是庄恕的。因为当时两人一起买的一模一样。他出门的时候没仔细看。他头很痛，心脏也很痛。躺在沙发上。  
“你的药是不是没带？你平日吃的什么牌子我去给你买！”孟响说了药名，昏昏沉沉的躺着。  
胡亦枫替他盖了张毯子，下楼到药店买药。孟响躺在那里，闭着眼睛，他做了一个很长很长的梦，他被一个和自己很像的男孩带走。他觉得自己眼前有一块表慢慢摇摆着，他听见有人对他说，你叫孟响，你曾经叫黎簇，小名叫鸭梨。你最爱的人是庄恕。你很爱很爱他。很爱很爱他。  
他意识到自己不断重复着这句话。在冰凉的手术台上，他仿佛感受到一滴泪落在手臂上很快就不见了。他听见有个医生温柔的抚摸他的额头。对他说：“你会好起来的。”  
之后他认识了现在周围的朋友，然后遇到了庄恕。和他之间发生的故事清晰起来。一切就像梦一样。可是像梦一样多好，他会和这个人一起，永远在一起。但是那只是个梦。总会醒的。他醒来后留下字条离开了。回到属于他们的小天地。他买了些菜，照着食谱做起来。最后的时光，总要珍惜。当饭菜做好后，他找出投影机，那些过去的光盘里，那段他没有参与的时光，那个少年看着他的医生，眼神里都是爱意。医生的目光里充满了对未来的期待。比现在温柔安心。他的心在一下下跳动。他该知道那个少年想说什么。他该装作不知道，继续这个谎言，可他做不到。时间越久他就越忘不掉这个人，越难以割舍。不如趁现在离开。  
庄恕回家的时候，孟响正坐在客厅桌前看着窗外的夜色，投影仪里鸭梨和庄恕的笑声传来。庄恕的钥匙没有落在桌上而是一失神落在了地上。  
“你......”  
孟响转过头拉着他坐在桌前。  
“你.....你都知道了？”  
他那么无措，孟响突然不忍心戳破。但是他终究不是鸭梨。替代不了他。  
“对不起。”  
“不，不要对不起。谢谢你给我编织的故事。我很喜欢和你在一起。真的。在你之前我没有任何感情经验。当我知道的时候我很想很想装作不知道，陪你，陪伴着你。也许未来有一天你不在把我当作成他，把我当成孟响，不是他的情感延续。但我不能这么欺骗自己，也不能这么自私的霸占着你。我甚至不知道我喜欢你到底是因为我心动还是因为他给我灌输的记忆。我想我该离开。我不想做谁的替代品。也不希望我对你的爱掺有其他因素。对不起，小恕。我走了。”  
孟响站起身还没来得及走到屋里，就已经躺在了地上。  
庄恕跑过来，把他扶在怀里，“你怎么了？”  
“我喝了薄荷水。”  
“我马上送你去医院。”  
“等一下，在我清醒的时候我有话对你说。”  
“你说......”  
“我在医院的日子你可以用催眠继续修改我的记忆，让我完完全全变成鸭梨。可以带我去任何别的地方，只有我们两的地方。没有任何人打扰，没有人可以刺激我修复记忆。那样，我就可以和你永远在一起。”  
“你为什么这么傻？”  
“他的心脏在我这里，我拥有了他的记忆，我借用了他的心脏，我还占据了他的位置。我.....应该还回来......”  
“小响，别这样说，一切都是我的错。”  
“在我消失在这个世界前，可以在叫一次我的名字吗？”  
“小响，小响。”  
“小恕，如果有下辈子，我想比他更早遇到你。”  
孟响一觉醒来的时候，回到了校园。他不再是大明星，而是像普通人一样上学下学。他还是会去心理医生那报道，偶尔问问庄恕的消息。大多数时候是不知道的。或者在非洲或者在南美或者在没有手机信号的山上。而他也有了自己的另一半。  
end  
————————  
哎开篇的时候总觉得自己会讲一个很好看的故事。结局的时候就发现自己写的真烂，又毁了一个故事。  
【磊东】rps向 —摩羯的爱情  
脑洞yy产物，切勿带入现实。不适者尽快退出  
我终于还是忍不住写了我爱的两个人。

你和他都是冬季出生，按照生日日期来说不过就差了几天，但是按照年份来讲，却相差了201600个小时。据说冬天出生的更适合从事科技事业，因为他们逻辑性极强。而你们都走上了演员这条道路。他出演第一部作品时还是个少年，你3岁时的第一部广告时还懵懵懂懂。虽然青涩不成熟，但是却让你们不约而同对戏剧这两个字产生浓厚的兴趣。十二三岁的那部剧他作为客串的角色不曾与你有过交集，甚至在片场也未曾有过交流。很奇怪的是小小年纪出演过几部作品几乎在片场都与人打成一片的你却惟独不敢靠近。不知是因为他在片场太过严肃还是那保温杯里的枸杞让你望而却步呢？不过偶尔听到《当爱已成往事》，却被旋律吸引。之后年纪稍长了几岁的时候，你也翻出这部著名的电影，看着他最喜欢的演员在电影里芳华绝代，你为之撼动。  
十四岁那年你在剧里是先生身边的最贴心的小棉袄，在剧里武功数一数二，除了在统领那吃亏难过的低着头面柱思过，还有一个就是令你害怕的人。在得知他到金陵时闷闷不乐，甚至连礼物都不带还整日追着你捉弄美其名曰逗你开心。作为演员理应分清现实与戏剧，但是身在剧组那么长的相处时光里，出戏也不可能立马做到。就连影帝下了戏的很长时间都会带着戏中的情绪，何况你只是个没经历过系统戏剧学习的孩子。在戏外你更喜欢追随你喜欢的偶像，励志向他学习。然后在戏内与他的熟识，在剧外处处躲着他，甚至在宣传中忘记了你和他的相遇。一切不过是情绪的衍生，但却潜移默化的注重保养。保温杯不离手，个头也在努力靠近。没有男孩子不喜欢刺激。不过小小年纪的你已经学会了自我控制。在他骑着机车翻山越岭，你还策划着从横店骑到杭州的骑行之旅。他说他骑机车的时候很专注。是的，你表示赞同。因为他做任何事情都这么专注。而你现在的年纪活泼好动，机车啊，还是等你成年或者更成熟的时候再来学习吧。  
某颁奖典礼时剧组重聚，你没什么机会和他比你身高，但见到你的人都说你长高了呀。与他并肩的日子并不需要太久的时间。  
报考学校的时候，偷偷溜去过那所学校。学校后门的美食让你欲罢不能。欣赏了几部话剧，你自知嗓音条件是你的软肋。更加重要的是你深知话剧是他视为生命的崇高理想。而你拼命三郎的精神并不足以与他并肩，追不上你们相差23年的人生阅历和经验。所以你另辟蹊径最后选择了他涉足很少的电影领域。  
高考结束后去和同学KTV，当同学点的歌都是当下最流行的时候，你虽听过，但不曾唱过。你选了一首《当爱已成往事》男女对唱版。男声部分只能用原唱替代，也许未来有机会可以与他一起合唱。巧合的是这首歌他在今年春晚舞台上唱过。同学开玩笑你的歌单真的与你年纪不符。你笑着说你已经是个成年男人了。所有的叛逆都给了17岁的那个角色，而未来将更好的做好一个演员视为一件神圣的事而为之奋斗。  
你们都爱运动。你一直以为他大概是个宅男，也一直认为他很严肃。后来在一起了，发觉其实他比你大不了几岁。你是三岁，那他只比你大一岁而已。  
你在跑酷的时候，他偶尔骑着机车潇洒，你在打篮球时，他在国内第一家红土网球场专注网球。他不太爱出汗，即使运动很久他身上也不会有黏腻的感觉或者汗味。他身上有独特的体香，不同于自己的青春的味道，他的味道幽谧而绵长。尤其在运动后气味会更加芬芳。所以之后在一起时会希望他出更多的汗。  
你的生活重心因为上学逐渐搬到北京。去台球馆的时候偶尔会看见他。但更多时候是碰不到他的。他生活很丰富多彩，除了工作之余他很会享受生活。  
他的生活也是很健康的，偶尔小酌一番，偶尔也会小醉一番。酒品很好的他喝醉了只是睡觉而已。浑身软绵绵的，抱起来跟自己最爱的玩偶一样。所以认识他后抱了多年玩偶都被他替代了。  
他会抽烟，但不在你面前抽。怕教坏小孩子。可是你会偷偷去看他，因为他抽烟的样子很性感，而他自己却不知道。  
做这一行总会遇到各式各样的访谈，你多年在片场长大，又很喜欢逗大家开心，所以对待这些游刃有余，巧妙避开话题，又能博君一笑，何乐不为。相反他每次采访都会长篇大论，看似没有逻辑，但其实字字珠玑。他很懂这个世界，活得通透又我行我素，简直潇洒。都是自我保护的方式，你选择了最漂亮的方式，而他选择了最直接的方法。没有谁比谁高明，都不过是保持神秘最好的选择。  
阳光洒满书房，照在他的头顶形成光晕。他看着书，揣摩下一部作品该呈现的现实主义问题。  
你刚下飞机，又是夜班飞机。回到家就看见他。  
走过去挑起下巴，吻落在唇上。  
一个早安吻，新的一天又开始。你补眠。他会在你醒来的时候做好你最爱吃得。


End file.
